


keep my love, my candle bright

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, one day i will write larry that is not brain-numbingly fluffy but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has stupid hair in the morning and Louis is stupidly in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep my love, my candle bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacho_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacho_lover/gifts).



> Day 14 of my tumblr ficlet challenge is more self-indulgent domestic bliss. God save me. Title is from Not With Haste by Mumford and Sons

The first few days home from tour are always bliss. It’s always the most ridiculous things that Louis’ grateful to have back, things like sleeping in his own sheets and using his own towels and being able to hang about naked for an hour after he’s showered. Then there are the obvious things like sleep-ins and no press and being able to decide that morning what he’s going to do with his day. But most importantly, sleep-ins.

It’s their third day home, and jet-lag is still kicking his ass, so when he finally drags himself out of bed it’s past midday. Unsurprisingly Harry’s already up, can hear him singing and smell bacon cooking so odds are he’s in the kitchen. God knows Louis’ lectured him enough about actually watching while he’s cooking, but it’s purely selfish because if Harry burnt the house down while he was cooking he’d no longer have a kitchen and Harry’d probably never cook for him again so he’d have to move back in with his mum. It’d be an awful shame.

Harry’s wearing tiny black boxers and an apron when Louis finds him in the kitchen, miles of back and legs exposed, and it’s pretty much the perfect wake-up call Louis ever had. Harry doesn’t hear him come in, so Louis just leans against the doorframe for a bit and looks his fill. It’s a ridiculously cute sight, but the best part of it is that Harry hasn’t done his hair yet so it’s pretty wild, curls pressed flat where he’d slept on one side and stupidly messed up on the other. It’s fucking adorable. And then it hits Louis, just how fucking in love he is with this boy, and how glad he is to be home where he doesn’t have to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66956607871/day-14-of-my-november-ficlet-challenge-is-for):


End file.
